Avatar Superstar
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: My rendition of Jesus Christ Superstar. Avatar Aang and the Gaang get together to start filming for their own version of the 1970 rock opera Jesus Christ Superstar. Avatar Aang is known as a great legend however, when his skills and praise attract the attention of fire benders, they will will stop at nothing to stop him. What will happen? How will the story unfold?
1. Overture, Heaven on their Minds

Chapter 1: Overture/Heaven on their minds

(Disclaimer I own nothing of The Last Airbender or Jesus Christ Superstar!)

It was the middle of the day, and Appa landed in a small town.

Aang jumped down and helped his girlfriend Katara down.

Sokka landed on his face and Toph jumped and landed on her feet.

They were joined by Prince Zuko and Iroh, and other soldiers from each nation.

Toph breathed in and out.

"I love the smell of Earth in the morning," said Toph.

"Alright guys," said Aang, "We've all come here for one reason; to begin filming for our interpretation of Jesus Christ Superstar!"

Everyone cheered.

"And thanks to some great people, performers, musicians, and filmers, we'll have no trouble putting this all together," said Katara, "And now its time to get to work!"

Some more people came out and started working and dressing up in their costumes.

Aang did some meditating and soon was ready to do his role.

"Aang good news," said Zuko, "We got somebody to play one of the priests, and it looks like uncle wants to play the king."

"Well be my guest," said Aang, "This is gonna be awesome."

"Oh Aang," said Katara, "Time to get into your costume."

Aang went to the dressing room.

Suki did her best work to make him look great for his role.

After a few minutes she was finished.

"My work is complete!" said Suki.

Aang came out and was looking amazing.

He had an orange robe and his staff in place.

Katara kissed Aang on the cheek.

"For luck," she said as she smiled.

"Alright guys," said Aang, "Let's get to work!"

Heaven on their Minds

Zuko was standing on top of a hill watching Aang be celebrated like a hero.

He was concerned.

Zuko: My mind is clearer now.  
At last all too well  
I can see where we all soon will be.  
If you strip away The myth from the man,  
You will see where we all soon will be. Avatar!  
You've started to believe  
The things they say of you.  
You really do believe  
This talk of God is true.  
And all the good you've done  
Will soon get swept away.  
You've begun to matter more  
Than the things you say.

He started to walk down the cliff closer to the crowd.

Aang was doing air tricks and the people were amazed.

Listen Avatar I don't like what I see.  
All I ask is that you listen to me.  
And remember, I've been your right hand man all along.  
You have brought them to their heaven.  
They think they've found the new legend.  
And they'll hurt you when they find they're wrong.

I remember when this whole thing began.  
No talk of God then, we called you a man.  
And believe me, my admiration for you hasn't died.  
But every word you say today  
Gets twisted 'round some other way.  
And they'll hurt you if they think you've lied.  
Ancient monks, your famous son should have stayed a great unknown  
Like his mentor carving wood He'd have made good.  
Tables, chairs, and oaken chests would have suited Jesus best.  
He'd have caused nobody harm; no one alarm.

Listen, Avatar, do you care for your race?  
Don't you see we must keep in our place?  
We are occupied; have you forgotten how put down we are?

I am frightened by the crowd.  
For we are getting much too loud.  
And they'll crush us if we go too far.  
If they go too far

People were starting to crowd around Aang as he did fire bending, earth bending, and water bending. Zuko was concerned as this would grab the attention of those who see his skills as a curse.

Listen, avatar, to the warning I give.  
Please remember that I want us to live.  
But it's sad to see our chances weakening with every hour.  
All your followers are blind.  
Too much heaven on their minds.  
It was beautiful, but now it's sour.  
Yes it's all gone sour.

Listen, Avatar, to the warning I give.  
Please remember that I want us to live.  
C'mon, c'mon  
He won't listen to me  
c'mon, c'mon  
He won't listen to me

 _ **Back Stage;**_

There were cameramen filming Zuko's moment.

Zuko was given a town to dry off with.

"Man, I never thought I would hit those notes," he said.

"You did good Zuko," said Mai, "I could listen to your singing all the time."

He smiled.

They were about to lean in for a kiss, but the cameramen got close.

"Shut that camera off!" said Zuko as he pushed his hand on it.


	2. What's the BuzzEverything's Alright

Chapter 2: What's the Buzz (Strange Thing Mystifying)/Everything's Alright

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Avatar or Jesus Christ Superstar)

Aang was in the middle of a crowd.

People were asking him questions about what he knows about the future and wondering about tomorrow instead of on today.

What's the Buzz (Strange Thing Mystifying)

 _Crowd: What's the buzz?  
Tell me what's a-happening x8_

 _Aang: Why should you want to know?  
Don't you mind about the future?  
Don't you try to think ahead?  
Save tomorrow for tomorrow;  
Think about today instead._

 _Crowd: What's the buzz?  
Tell me what's happening x8_

 _Aang: I could give you facts and figures.  
Even give you plans and forecasts.  
Even tell you where I'm going._

 _Crowd: When do we ride into the spirit world? x8_

 _Aang: Why should you want to know?  
Why are you obsessed with fighting  
Times and fates you can't defy?  
If you knew the path we're riding,  
You'd understand it less than I._

 _Crowd: What's the buzz?  
Tell me what's happening x8_

Katara saw that Aang seemed overwhelmed.

Using water bending, she got a wet town and put it on Aang's head.

 _Katara: Let me try to cool down your face a bit x8_

 _Aang: Katara that is good,  
While you prattle through your supper,  
Where and when and who and how.  
She alone has tried to give me  
What I need right here and now._

 _Crowd: What's the buzz?  
Tell me what's happening. x8_

Zuko was watching as Katara was around Aang.

He saw this as an opportunity to tease her affections.

 _Zuko: It seems to me a strange thing, mystifying  
That a man like you can waste his time on women of her kind._

Sokka tried to intervene.

 _Sokka: Hey cool it man  
Zuko: Yes, I can understand that she amuses,  
But to let her stroke you, kiss your hair, is hardly in your 's not that I object to her profession,  
But she doesn't fit in well with what you teach and say.  
It doesn't help us if you're inconsistent.  
They only need a small excuse to put us all away.  
_  
Hearing those words made Aang angry. He got into Zuko's face.

 _Aang: Who are you  
To criticize her?  
Who are you  
To despise her?  
Leave her, leave her  
Let her be now  
Leave her, leave her  
She's with me now  
If your slate is clean  
Then you can throw stones  
If your slate is not  
Then leave her alone!_

Aang was furious and blew air at Zuko pushing him away.

Zuko was about to start a fight, but some people held him back.

 _Aang: I'm amazed that men like you  
Can be so shallow, thick, and slow  
There is not a man among you  
Who knows or cares if I come or go_

Those words infuriated them and they started to get in Aang's face

 _Crowd: No you are wrong  
You're very wrong_

 _No you are wrong  
You're very wrong_

 _No you are wrong  
You're very wrong_

 _No you are wrong  
You're very wrong_

 _How can you say that!  
How can you say that!_

 _How can you say that!  
How can you say that!_

 _Aang: NOT ONE! NOT ONE OF YOU!_

Katara calmed everybody down from all the heat.

She then went to comfort Aang with a hug.

Everything's Alright

 _Katara: Try not to get worried, try not to turn on to  
Problems that upset you, oh.  
Don't you know  
Everything's alright, yes, everything's fine.  
And we want you to sleep well tonight.  
Let the world turn without you tonight.  
If we try, we'll get by, so forget all about us tonight_

 _Everything's alright, yes, everything's alright, yes._

 _Sleep and I shall soothe you, calm you, and anoint you.  
Myrrh for your hot forehead, oh.  
Then you'll feel  
Everything's alright, yes, everything's fine.  
And it's cool, and the ointment's sweet  
For the fire in your head and feet.  
Close your eyes, close your eyes  
And relax, think of nothing tonight._

 _Everything's alright, yes, everything's alright, yes._

 _Zuko: Woman your fine ointment, brand new and expensive  
Should have been saved for the poor.  
Why has it been wasted? We could have raised maybe  
Three hundred silver pieces or more.  
People who are hungry, people who are starving  
They matter more than your feet and hair!_

 _Katara: Try not to get worried, try not to turn on to  
Problems that upset you, oh.  
Don't you know_

 _Everything's alright, yes, everything's alright, yes._

 _Aang: Surely you're not saying we have the resources  
To save the poor from their lot?  
There will be poor always, pathetically struggling.  
Look at the good things you've got.  
Think while you still have me!  
Move while you still see me!  
You'll be lost, and you'll be sorry when I'm gone._

With that Zuko left by himself.

 _Karara: Sleep and I shall soothe you, calm you and anoint you.  
Myrrh for your hot forehead/  
Then you'll feel  
Everything's alright, yes, everything's fine.  
And it's cool and the ointment's sweet  
For the fire in your head and feet.  
Close your eyes, close your eyes, and relax  
Think of nothing tonight._

 _Everything's alright, yes, everything's alright, yes._

 _Close your eyes, close your eyes, and relax_

Aang soon found himself resting by Katara's lap.

Katara smiled.

 _ **Back Stage:**_

Aang was still resting on Katara's lap.

"Why do I feel like resting so much?" he asked.

"Well, doing filming does take a lot of work and you'll wanna get some rest," said Katara.

"Well at least we got this scene done," said Aang, "And about time too."

"Aang?" asked Katara.

"Yes?" asked Aang.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," said Aang.

"Oogies!" said Sokka.

Katara chased Sokka out of their tent.


	3. This Avatar Must Die

Chapter 3: This Avatar Must Die

(Disclaimer!)

Three fire tribe councilors were meeting.

They are very concerned about this "Avatar" and how he would spread chaos throughout the world.

 _Mai; Good Lord Iroh, the council waits for you._

 _The benders and priests are here for you._

 _Iroh: Ah gentlemen, you know why we are here._

 _We've not much time, and quite a problem here_

 _Crowd: Great Savior Superstar_

 _Great Savior Superstar_

 _Great Savior Superstar_

 _Great Savior Superstar_

 _Mai: Listen to that howling mob of blockheads in the street!_

 _A trick or two with bending tricks, and the whole town's on its feet._

 _All: He is dangerous!_

 _Crowd: Avatar Superstar_

 _All: He is dangerous!_

 _Crowd: Tell us that you're who they think you are_

 _Mai: The man is in town right now to whip up some support._

 _Ty Lee: A rabble rousing mission that I think we must abort._

 _All: He is dangerous!_

 _Crowd: Avatar Superstar_

 _All: He is dangerous!_

 _Mai: Quick Iroh, they're right outside our yard!_

 _Ty Lee: Quick Iroh, go call the fire guards!_

 _Iroh: No, wait!_

 _We need a more permanent solution to our problem._

 _Azula: What do we do about this Avatar of the Air_

 _Miracle wonderman, hero of fools._

 _Mai: No riots, no army, no fighting, no slogans._

 _Iroh: One thing I'll say for him, this Avatar is cool_

 _Azula: We dare not leave him to his own devices._

 _His half-witted fans will get out of control._

 _Ty Lee: But how can we stop him?_

 _His glamour increases_

 _By leaps every moment; he's top of the poll._

 _Iroh: I see bad things arising._

 _The crowd crown him king; which the fire lord would ban._

 _I see blood and destruction,_

 _Our elimination because of one man._

 _Blood and destruction because of one man._

 _All: Because, because, because of one man._

 _Iroh: Our elimination because of one man._

 _All: Because, because, because of one, 'cause of one, 'cause of one man._

 _Azula: What should we do about this Avatar Mania?_

 _Ty Lee: How do we deal with an Air Bending king?_

 _Mai: Where do we start with a man who is bigger_

 _Than Azula when she did her fire bending thing?_

 _Iroh: Fools, you have no perception!_

 _The stake we are gambling are frighteningly high!_

 _We must crush him completely,_

 _So like the one before him, this Avatar must die._

 _For the sake of the nation, this Avatar must die._

 _All: Must die, must die this Avatar must die!_

 _Iroh: Like the one before him this Avatar must die!_

 _All: This Avatar must, Avatar must, Avatar must die!_

 _ **Back Stage:**_

Iroh took off his robe.

"Well, I must say, it is rather fun to play the bad guys once in a while," he said.

"That was an extraordinary performance Uncle," said Azula, "I even got chills from your voice."

"Not that this is done, its time for some tea," said Iroh.

He took a sip.


	4. Hosana, Simon Zealotes, Poor Jerusalem

Chapter 4: Hosana/Simon Zealotes/Poor Jeruselum

A crowd of people were watching as Avatar Aang walked by them.

His fame and glory have reached almost all nations of the world.

For this, the Fire Nation have been concerned and would rather the crowd be quiet and controlled than loud and free.

Hosana

 _Crowd: Hosanna_

 _Hey Sanna Sanna Sanna Hosanna_

 _Hey Sanna Hosanna_

 _Double-A N G won't you smile at me?_

 _Sanna Hosanna_

 _Hey Superstar_

 _Azula: Tell the rabble to be quiet, we anticipate a riot._

 _This common crowd, is much too loud._

 _Tell the mob who sing your song that they are fools and they are wrong._

 _They are a curse. They should disperse._

 _Crowd: Hosanna_

 _Hey Sanna Sanna Sanna Hosanna_

 _Hey Sanna Hosanna_

 _Double-A N G you're alright by me_

 _Sanna Hosanna_

 _Hey Superstar_

Aang turned to Azula with a grin.

 _Aang: Why waste your breath moaning at the crowd?_

 _Nothing can be done to stop the shouting._

 _If every tongue were stilled_

 _The noise would still continue._

 _The rocks and stone themselves would start to sing:_

 _Aang and crowd: Hosanna_

 _Hey Sanna Sanna Sanna Hosanna_

 _Hey Sanna Hosanna_

 _Crowd: Double-A N G won't you fight for me_

 _Sanna Hosanna Hey Superstar_

 _Aang: Sing me your songs,_

 _But not for me alone._

 _Sing out for yourselves,_

 _For you are bless-ed._

 _There is not one of you_

 _Who can not win the kingdom._

 _The slow, the suffering,_

 _The quick, the dead._

 _Crowd: Hosanna_

 _Hey Sanna Sanna Sanna Hosanna_

 _Hey Sanna Hosanna_

 _Double-A N G won't you die for me_

 _Sanna Hosanna Hey Superstar_

Later that same day there was a celebration for Avatar Aang and his deeds.

They were all organized by none other than Toph Beifong

Aang was proud to be praised by all his subjects and be by Katara's side.

Simon Zealotes

 _Crowd: Aang you know I love you._

 _Did you see I waved?_

 _I believe in you and Ravaa_

 _So tell me that I'm saved._

 _Aang you know I love you._

 _Did you see I waved?_

 _I believe in you and Ravaa_

 _So tell me that I'm saved._

 _Avatar I am with you._

 _Touch me, touch me, Avatar._

 _Avatar I am on your side._

 _Kiss me, kiss me, Avatar._

 _Toph: Aang, what more do you need to convince you_

 _That you've made it, and you're easily as strong_

 _As the filth from the fire nation who burn our country,_

 _And who've terrorized our people for so long._

 _Crowd: Avatar I am with you._

 _Touch me, touch me, Avatar._

 _Avatar I am on your side._

 _Kiss me, kiss me, Avatar._

Zuko was watching as the Avatar was getting more and more popular.

His concerns about the future begun to grow even larger.

 _Crowd: Aang you know I love you._

 _Did you see I waved?_

 _I believe in you and Ravaa_

 _So tell me that I'm saved._

 _Aang you know I love you._

 _Did you see I waved?_

 _I believe in you and Ravaa_

 _So tell me that I'm saved._

 _Avatar I am with you._

 _Touch me, touch me, Avatar._

 _Avatar I am on your side._

 _Kiss me, kiss me, Avatar._

 _Toph: There must be over fifty thousand_

 _Screaming love and more for you._

 _And everyone of fifty thousand_

 _Would do whatever you asked them to._

 _Keep them yelling their devotion,_

 _But add a touch of hate at Rome._

 _You will rise to a greater power._

 _We will win ourselves a home._

 _You'll get the power and the glory_

 _For ever and ever and ever_

 _You'll get the power and the glory_

 _For ever and ever and ever_

 _You'll get the power and the glory_

 _For ever and ever and ever_

 _You'll get the power and the glory_

 _For ever and ever and ever_

 _Forever Amen! Amen! Amen!_

Hearing some of those words concerned Aang.

His goal in life is not to destroy anybody, but to bring peace to the world and restore balance.

He calmed Toph down.

Poor Jerusalem

 _Aang: Neither you, Toph, nor the fifty thousand,_

 _Nor the Firebenders, nor the Monks,_

 _Nor Zuko, nor the leader_

 _Nor the priests, nor the scribes,_

 _Nor doomed Jerusalem itself_

 _Understand what power is,_

 _Understand what glory is,_

 _Understand at all,_

 _Understand at all._

 _If you knew all that I knew, my poor Jerusalem,_

 _You'd see the truth, but you close your eyes._

 _But you close your eyes._

 _While you live, your troubles are many, poor Jerusalem._

 _To conquer death, you only have to die._

 _You only have to die._


	5. Zhao's Dream, Temple, How to love him

Chapter 5: Zhao's Dream/The Temple/I don't know how to love him

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Avatar or Jesus Christ Superstar!)

A man named Zhao awoke from a dream.

He looked around to find what he had saw but realized there was nothing there.

He then looked out to the sky.

Zhao's Dream

 _Zhao: I dreamed I met a monk;  
A most amazing man.  
He had that look you very rarely find:  
The haunting, hunted kind.  
I asked him to say what had happened,  
How it all began.  
I asked again, he never said a word.  
As if he hadn't heard.  
And next, the room was full of wild and angry men._

 _They seemed to hate this man.  
They fell on him, and then  
Disappeared again.  
Then I saw thousands of millions  
Crying for this man.  
And then I heard them mentioning my name,  
And leaving me the blame._

Meanwhile at the Northern Air Temple, dozens of people raided it and turned it into some kind of casino.

There was gambling, betting, and money. Lots of money being used.

The Temple

 _Gamblers: Roll on up, for my price is down.  
Come on in for the best in town.  
Take your pick of the finest wine.  
Lay your bets on this bird of mine.  
Roll on up, for my price is down.  
Come on in for the best in town.  
Take your pick of the finest wine.  
Lay your bets on this bird of mine.  
Name your price, I got everything.  
Come and buy, It's going fast.  
Borrow cash on the finest terms.  
Hurry now while stocks still last._

 _Roll on up, for my price is down.  
Come on in for the best in town.  
Take your pick of the finest wine.  
Lay your bets on this bird of mine.  
Roll on up, for my price is down.  
Come on in for the best in town.  
Take your pick of the finest wine.  
Lay your bets on this bird of mine.  
Name your price, I got everything.  
Come and buy, It's going fast.  
Borrow cash on the finest terms.  
Hurry now while stocks still last._

Aang had returned from meditating and was shocked to witness what had happened to his temple. He was beginning to get infuriated. Zuko was watching everything unfold and was worried that his fears had been realized.

 _Gamblers: Roll on up, for my price is down.  
Come on in for the best in town.  
Take your pick of the finest wine.  
Lay your bets on this bird of mine.  
Roll on up, for my price is down.  
Come on in for the best in town.  
_

Aang had had enough of the trouble. In a fit of rage he did airbending tricks to scare them all away.

 _Aang: My temple should be a house of prayer,  
But you have made it a den of thieves.  
Get out! Get out!_

Soon he was alone. He knew that his time was about to come.

 _Aang: My time is almost through.  
Little left to do.  
After all, I've tried for three years.  
Seems like thirty, seems like thirty._

People who were injured or broken started to come near him. Seeing this he went to go and heal them.

 _Crowd of people: See my eyes, I can hardly see.  
See me stand, I can hardly walk.  
I believe you can make me whole.  
See my tongue, I can hardly talk.  
See my skin, I'm a mass of blood.  
See my legs, I can hardly stand.  
I believe you can make me well.  
See my purse, I'm a poor, poor man.  
Will you touch, will you mend me Aang?  
Won't you touch, will you heal me Aang?  
Will you kiss, you can cure me Aang?  
Won't you kiss, won't you pay me Aang?_

 _See my eyes, I can hardly see.  
See me stand, I can hardly walk.  
I believe you can make me whole.  
See my tongue, I can hardly talk.  
See my skin, I'm a mass of blood.  
See my legs, I can hardly stand.  
I believe you can make me well.  
See my purse, I'm a poor, poor man.  
Will you touch, will you mend me Aang?  
Won't you touch, will you heal me Aang?  
Will you kiss, you can cure me Aang?  
Won't you kiss, won't you pay me Aang?_

 _See my eyes, I can hardly see.  
See me stand, I can hardly walk.  
I believe you can make me whole.  
See my tongue, I can hardly talk.  
See my skin, I'm a mass of blood.  
See my legs, I can hardly stand.  
I believe you can make me well.  
See my purse, I'm a poor, poor man.  
Will you touch, will you mend me Aang?  
Won't you touch, will you heal me Aang?  
Will you kiss, you can cure me Aang?  
Won't you kiss, won't you pay me Aang?_

The more he healed, the more people came. Aang was starting to get overwhelmed by them all.

 _See my eyes, I can hardly see.  
See me stand, I can hardly walk._

 _(Aang: There's too many of you. Don't push me.)  
I believe you can make me whole.  
See my tongue, I can hardly talk.  
See my skin, I'm a mass of blood.  
See my legs, I can hardly stand._

 _(Aang: There's too little of me. Don't crowd me, please don't crowd me)  
I believe you can make me well.  
See my purse, I'm a poor, poor man.  
Will you touch, will you mend me Aang?  
Won't you touch, will you heal me Aang?  
Will you kiss, you can cure me Aang?  
Won't you kiss, won't you pay me Aang?_

 _Aang finally had enough of them all._

 _Aang: HEAL YOURSELVES!_

Seeing that he was in need, Katara rushed to his aid and rested him to sleep.

I don't know how to love him

 _Katara: Try not to get worried, try not to turn on to_

 _Problems that upset you oh._

 _Don't you know everything's alright_

 _Yes everything's fine._

 _Aang: And I think I shall sleep well tonight_

 _Let the world turn without me tonight._

 _Katara: Close your eyes, close your eyes_

 _And relax, think of nothing tonight_

 _I don't know how to love him  
What to do, how to move him  
I've been changed, yes really changed  
In these past few days, when I've seen myself  
I seem like someone else_

 _I don't know how to take this  
I don't see why he moves me  
He's a man. He's just a man  
And I've had so many men before  
In very many ways  
He's just one more_

 _Should I bring him down?  
Should I scream and shout?  
Should I speak of love  
Let my feelings out?  
I never thought I'd come to this  
What's it all about?_

 _Don't you think it's rather funny  
I should be in this position  
I'm the one who's always been  
So calm, so cool, no lover's fool  
Running every show  
He scares me so_

 _I never thought I'd come to this  
What's it all about?  
Yet, if he said he loved me  
I'd be lost. I'd be frightened  
I couldn't cope, just couldn't cope_

 _I'd turn my head, I'd back away  
I wouldn't want to know  
He scares me so  
I want him so_

 _I love him so_

 **Backstage:**

"I've never seen this side of you Aang," said Katara.

"Relax, it was just acting," said Aang, "I'm not really that kind of guy. Sure I get tired every now and then but I still love my duty as Avatar."

One of the actors nervously came to Aang.

"Um… sir may I get you some water or something?" she asked.

"You do know filming's over for now right," said Aang, "I'm still the kind lovable Aang you know."

The actor smiled.

Katara kissed his nose.

The cameraman turned to Zuko practicing his scales and singing Figaro.

"Keep filming," said Aang.


	6. Damned For All Time, Blood Money

Chapter 6: Damned for All Time/Blood Money

(Disclaimer I own nothing of Avatar or Jesus Christ Superstar!)

Zuko was making his way into the temple of the firebending priests.

After seeing what had happened in the temple he was concerned about Aang's wellbeing.

Having no other option he had no choice but to turn to Iroh for help.

The temple doors opened and Zuko made his way inside.

Iroh, Mai, Azula, and Ty Lee were looking at him.

Damned for All Time/Blood Money

Zuko: Now if I help you, it matters that you see  
These sordid kinda things are coming hard to me.  
It's taken me some time to work out what to do.  
I weighed the whole thing out before I came to you.  
I have no thought at all about my own reward.  
I really didn't come here of my own accord.  
Just don't say I'm ... damned for all time. 

I came because I had to; I'm the one who saw.  
Aang cannot control it like he did before.  
And furthermore I know that Aang thinks so too.  
Jesus wouldn't mind that I was here with you.  
I have no thought at all about my own reward.  
I really didn't come here of my own accord.  
Just don't say I'm ... damned for all time. 

Mai, you're a friend, a worldly woman and wise.  
Iroh, my friend, I know you sympathise.  
Why are we the prophets? Why are we the ones  
Who see the sad solution - know what must be done?  
I have no thought at all about my own reward.  
I really didn't come here of my own accord.  
Just don't say I'm damned for all time.

Azula approached him.

Azula: Cut the protesting, forget the excuses.

We want information. Get up off the floor.

Iroh: We have the papers we need to arrest him.

You know his movements. We know the law.

Mai: Your help in this matter won't go unrewarded.

Iroh: We'll pay you in silver, cash on the nail.

We just need to know where the soldiers can find him.

Ty Lee: With no crowd around him

Mai: Then we can't fail.

Zuko: I don't want your blood money!

Iroh: Oh, that doesn't matter, our expenses are good.

Zuko: I don't need your blood money!

Mai: But you might as well take it. We think that you should.

Iroh: Think of the things you could do with that money,

Choose any charity - give to the poor.

We've noted your motives.

We've noted your feelings.

This isn't blood money - it's a fee nothing

Mai: Fee nothing

Azula: Fee nothing more.

Zuko looked at the money. After enough thought he finally gave an answer.

Zuko: On Thursday night you'll find him where you want him.

Far from the crowds, in the Garden of Ba Sing Se.

Priests: Well done Zuko

Good old Zuko

Well done Zuko

Good old Zuko


	7. The Last Supper, Ba Sing Se

Chapter 7: The Last Supper/Ba Sing Se Garden

(Disclaimer!)

Aang and his group of followers were having a dinner outside.

Katara was there to comfort Aang after a long day of his duties.

Aang was thinking about what was to come next.

The Last Supper

 _Followers: Look at all my trials and tribulations  
Sinking in a gentle pool of wine.  
Don't disturb me now, I can see the answers  
'Till this evening is this morning, life is fine.  
Always hoped that I would be a nomad.  
Knew that I would make it if I tried.  
Then when we retire, we can write the Gospels,  
So they'll still talk about us when we've died._

Aang stood up before all of them.

 _Aang: The end...is just a little harder, when brought about by friends.  
For all you care, this wine could be my blood.  
For all you care, this bread could be my body.  
The end! This is my blood you drink.  
This is my body you eat.  
If you would remember me when you eat and drink._

Aang them gave back the items and left the table. He was thinking he wouldn't be remembered even for a second.

 _Aang: I must be mad thinking I'll be remembered.  
Yes, I must be out of my head.  
Look at your blank faces. My name will mean nothing  
Ten minutes after I'm dead.  
One of you denies me.  
One of you betrays me._

The followers and nomads tried to convince Aang that he will be remembered forever. Katara backed away knowing where all of this would go.

 _Aang: Sokka will deny my in just a few hours.  
Three times will deny me,  
And that's not all I see.  
One of you here dining,  
One of my twelve chosen  
Will leave to betray me._

Hearing those words Zuko got up to talk some sense into him.

 _Zuko: Cut the dramatics!  
You know very well who._

 _Aang: Why don't you go do it?_

 _Zuko: You want me to do it!_

 _Aang: Hurry, they are waiting._

 _Zuko: If you knew why I do it_

 _Aang: I don't care why you do it!_

 _Zuko: To think I admired you.  
Well now I despise you._

 _Aang: Don't say things you don't really mean_

 _Zuko: You want me to do it!  
What if I just stayed here  
And ruined your ambition.  
Aang you deserve it._

 _Aang: Hurry, you fool. Hurry and go.  
Save me your speeches,  
I don't want to know. Go!_

 _Followers: Look at all my trials and tribulations  
Sinking in a gentle pool of wine.  
What's that in the bread? It's gone to my head,  
'Till this morning is this evening, life is fine.  
Always hoped that I would be a nomad.  
Knew that I would make it if I tried.  
Then when we retire, we can write the Gospels,  
So they'll all talk about us when we've died._

Zuko tried talking to him again to try and convince him to stop.

 _Zuko: You sad, pathetic man, see where you've brought us to,  
Our ideals die around us and all because of you.  
But the saddest cut of all:  
Someone has to turn you in.  
Like a common criminal, like a wounded animal.  
A jaded mandarin,  
A jaded mandarin,  
Like a jaded, faded, faded, jaded, jaded mandarin._

 _Aang: Get out they're waiting! Get out!  
They're waiting, Oh, they are waiting for you!_

 _Zuko: Every time I look at you I don't understand  
Why you let the things you did get so out of hand.  
You'd have managed better if you had it planned...  
Oh..._

He hugged Aang and then ran off. To make sure no one would follow him he casted a firewall and vanished.

 _Followers: Always hoped that I would be a no mad.  
Knew that I would make it if I tried.  
Then when we retire, we can write the Gospels,  
So they'll still talk about us when we've died._

Later that night Aang was still awake while everyone else was asleep.

 _Aang: Will no one stay awake with me?  
Sokka, Toph, Jet?  
Will none of you wait with me?  
Sokka, Toph, Jet?_

Aang retreated to the garden of Ba Sing Se and started to meditate.

Soon he found himself in the spirit world facing Ravaa

Ba Sing Se (I only want to say)

 _Aang: I only want to say  
If there is a way  
Take this cup away from me  
For I don't want to taste its poison  
Feel it burn me  
I have changed_

 _I'm not as sure, as when we started  
Then, I was inspired  
Now, I'm sad and tired  
Listen, surely I've exceeded expectations  
Tried for three years, seems like thirty  
Could you ask as much from any other man?_

 _But if I die  
See the saga through and do the things you ask of me,  
Let them hate me, hit me, hurt me, nail me to their tree  
I'd want to know, I'd want to know, Ravaa  
I'd want to know, I'd want to know, Ravaa  
Want to see, I'd want to see, Ravaa  
Want to see, I'd want to see, Ravaa_

 _Why I should die  
Would I be more noticed than I ever was before?  
Would the things I've said and done matter any more?  
I'd have to know, I'd have to know, Ravaa  
Have to know, I'd have to know, Ravaa  
Have to see, I'd have to see, Ravaa  
Have to see, I'd have to see, Ravaa  
If I die what will be my reward?  
If I die what will be my reward?  
Have to know, I'd have to know, Ravaa  
I'd have to know, I'd have to know, Ravaa_

 _Why should I die? Oh why should I die?  
Can you show me now that I would not be killed in vain?  
Show me just a little of your omnipresent brain  
Show me there's a reason for your wanting me to die  
You're far to keen and where and how, but not so hot on why_

Hearing no answer, Aang knew that he could not deny his destiny. He decided to accept his fate knowing that it is all part of the plan

 _Aang: Alright, I'll die!  
Just watch me die!  
See how I die!  
Then I was inspired  
Now, I'm sad and tired  
After all, I've tried for three years, seems like ninety  
Why then am I scared to finish what I started  
What you started, I didn't start it_

 _Ravaa, thy will is hard  
But you hold every card  
I will drink your cup of poison  
Nail me to your cross and break me  
Bleed me, beat me  
Kill me  
Take me, now!  
Before I change my mind_

 _Now!_

 _Before I change my mind!_


	8. The Arrest, Sokka's Denial

Chapter 8: The Arrest/Sokka's Denial

(Disclaimer!)

Zuko approached Aang with fire bending soldiers.

Deep in his mind he was about to regret what he had done.

The Arrest:

 _Zuko: There he is  
They're all asleep, the fools_

 _He gave Aang a burn to mark him._

 _Aang: Zuko, must you betray me  
With a burn?_

Sokka awoke and saw that he and others were surrounded by soldiers.

 _Sokka: What's the buzz, tell me what's happening._

 _Tell me what's happening._

Others saw Aang being arrested and were about to fight for him.

 _Nomads: What's the buzz  
Tell me what's happening x4_

 _Hang on Aang  
We're gonna fight for you x4_

 _Toph: You hang on Aang,_

 _We're gonna fight for you, NOW NOW NOW!_

 _Aang: Put away your sword  
Don't you know that it's all over  
It was nice but now it's gone  
Why are you obsessed with fighting?  
Stick to bending from now on_

With that, Aang was taken away to the Fire Nation. People started to surround him and ask dozens of questions.

 _People: Tell me Aang how you feel tonight._

 _Do you plan to put up a fight?_

 _Do you feel that you've had the breaks?_

 _What would you say were your big mistakes?_

 _Do you think that you may retire?_

 _Did you think you would get much higher?_

 _How do you view your coming trial?_

 _Have your men proved at all worth while?_

 _Come with us to see Lord Iroh._

 _You'll just love the High Priest's house._

 _You'll just love seeing Lord Iroh._

 _You'll just die in the High Priest's house._

 _Come on boy this is not like you._

 _Let us know what you're going to do._

 _You know what you're supporters feel;_

 _You'll escape in the final reel._

 _Tell me Christ how you feel tonight._

 _Do you plan to put up a fight?_

 _Do you feel that you've had the breaks?_

 _What would you say were your big mistakes?_

 _Come with us to see Lord Iroh._

 _You'll just love the High Priest's house._

 _You'll just love seeing Lord Iroh._

 _You'll just die in the High Priest's house._

 _Now we have him!_

 _Now we have got him!_

 _Now we have him!_

 _Now we have got him!_

 _Now we have him!_

 _Now we have got him!_

 _Now we have him!_

 _Now we have got him!_

 _Now we have him!_

 _Now we have got him!_

He was brought before Iroh, Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai.

 _Iroh: Aang, you must realize the serious charges facing you._

 _You say you're the Son of Ravaa in all your handouts,_

 _Well, is it true?_

 _Aang: That's what you say, you say that I am._

 _Azula: There you have it gentlemen._

 _What more evidence do we need?_

 _Mai: Zuko, thank you for the victim._

 _Stay a while and you'll see him bleed!_

 _People: Now we have him!_

 _Now we've got him!_

 _Now we have him!_

 _Now we've got him!_

 _Now we have him!_

 _Now we've got him!_

 _Now we have him!_

 _Now we've got him!_

 _Take him to Zhao!_

 _Take him to Zhao!_

 _Take him to Zhao!_

 _Take him to Zhao!_

Aang was taken away.

Sokka was doing some hunting and 3 people started to approach him.

Sokka's Denial

 _Lady: I think I've seen you somewhere I remember  
You were with that man they took away  
I recognize your face_

 _Sokka: You've got the wrong man lady I don't know him  
And I wasn't where he was tonight - never near the place_

 _Soldier: That's strange for I'm sure I saw you with him  
You were right by his side and yet you denied –_

 _Sokka: I tell you I was never ever with him_

 _Old man: But I saw you too - it looked just like you_

 _Sokka: I DON'T KNOW HIM!_

They all left and Katara confronted him

 _Katara: Peter - don't you know what you have said  
You've gone and cut him dead_

 _Sokka: I had to do it don't you see?  
Or else they'd go for me_

Katara comforted him

 _Katara: That's what he told us you would do -  
I wonder how he knew ..._

 _Backstage:_

Sokka and Suki were watching Zhao practice his singing.

"I've seen people do stuff like this in the shower but none like him," said Suki.

"This is gonna make some really good behind the scenes footage," said Sokka.

"By the way Sokka," said Aang, "I forgot to repay you."

"For what exactly?" asked Sokka.

"For denying me 3 times," said Aang.

He did an airbending move and blew Sokka into the bath tub with Zhao.

"Um….. hi," he said.


	9. Zhao and Aang, King Errin's Song

Chapter 9: Zhao and Aang/King Errin's Song

(Disclaimer!)

Aang was brought by the soldiers to a firebending soldier who was a friend of the late King Ozai.

This man was named Zhao.

As he turned around he noticed Aang.

Zhao and Aang:

Zhao: Who is this broken man cluttering up my hallway?  
Who is this unfortunate?

Azula: Avatar Someone - King of the Monks

Zhao: Oh so this is Avatar Aang, I must say this is very strange  
You look so small - not a king at all  
We all know that you have spunk - but are you king?  
King of the Monks?

Aang: Your words, not mine

Zhao: What do you mean by that? That is not an answer  
You're deep in trouble friend -  
Avatar Someone - King of the Monks  
How can someone in your state be so cool about your fate?  
An amazing thing - this silent king  
Since you come from Galilee then you need not come to me  
You're Errin's race! He's Errin's case.

With that, Aang was taken to the throne of King Errin of the Fire Nation.

Crowd: Hosanna Hey Sanna Sanna Sanna Ho  
Sanna Hey Sanna Ho and how  
Double A N G, please explain to me  
You had everything where is it now?

King Errin came out of a room and was surprised to see his "idol" Aang out and about.

Lord Errin's Song

Errin: Avatar, I am overjoyed to meet you face to face.  
You've been getting quite a name all around the place.  
Healing non-benders, cute trick. Raising from the dead, oohhhhh.  
Oh, and now I understand you're Ravaa,  
At least, that's what you've said.

Sokka: I don't think that's part of the…..

Errin: Shut up Sokka.

He started dancing around with backstage dancers.

Errin: So, you are the Aang, you're the great Avatar Aang.  
Prove to me that you are great; use Earthbending to smash this gate.  
That's all you need do, then I'll know it's all true.  
Come on, King of the Monks.

Avatar, you just won't believe the hit you've made around here.  
You are all we talk about, the wonder of the year.  
Oh what a pity if it's all a lie.  
Still, I'm sure that you can reach the A-State if you tried.

So, you are the Aang, you're the great Avatar Aang.  
Prove to me that you're no fool; use waterbending to fill my pool.  
If you do that for me, then I'll let you go free.  
Come on, King of the Monks.

Errin waited for Avatar Aang to dazzle him with his fantastic Avatar tricks. Aang just stood there looking at him. "What in the actual heck?" he said to himself.

Errin: I only ask what I'd ask any superstar.  
What is it that you have got that puts you where you are.  
I am waiting, yes I'm a Nomad fan.  
I'm dying to be shown that you are not just any man.

So, if you are the Aang, the great Avatar Aang  
Use your fire and burn these vines.  
You can do it in your mind.  
Or has something gone wrong. Aang, why do you take so long?  
Oh come on, King of the Monks.

Errin grinned at him.

Errin: Hey! Aren't you scared of me Aang?  
Mr. Wonderful Aang?  
HA! You're a joke. You're not a god.  
You are nothing but a fraud.  
Take him away.  
He's got nothing to say!  
Get out you King of the,  
Get out King of the,  
Oh get out you King of the Jews!

He mocked Avatar Aang as he was taken away to the fire nation prison.

Errin: Get outta here!

You're gonna have to do better than that boy!


	10. Could We Start Again, Zuko's Death

Chapter 10: Could we Start Again Please/Zuko's Death

(Disclaimer!)

Aang was thrown into the fire antion prison.

Katara has started to lament the days going on, and starts to remember the good days.

Many of Aang's followers have started to do the same.

 _Could we Start Again Please_

 _Katara: I've been living to see you._

 _Dying to see you, but it shouldn't be like this._

 _This was unexpected,_

 _What do I do now?_

 _Could we start again please?_

 _I've been very hopeful, so far._

 _Now for the first time, I think we're going wrong._

 _Hurry up and tell me,_

 _This is just a dream._

 _Oh could we start again please?_

 _Sokka: I think you've made your point now._

 _You've even gone a bit too far to get the message home._

 _Before it gets too frightening,_

 _We ought to call a vote,_

 _So could we start again please?_

 _Katara: I've been living to see you._

 _Dying to see you, but it shouldn't be like this._

 _This was unexpected,_

 _What do I do now?_

 _Could we start again please?_

 _Sokka: I think you've made your point now._

 _You've even gone a bit too far to get the message home._

 _Before it gets too frightening,_

 _We ought to call a vote,_

 _Katara: So, could we start again please?_

 _Sokka: Could we start again please?_

 _Katara: Could we start again please?_

 _Sokka: Could we start again please?_

 _Katara: Could we start again…_

Meanwhile Zuko made his way to Iroh's temple.

He regrets everything that has happened to Aang and believes he will be the blame for all of it despite the fact that many of his friends never believed he would do it on purpose.

He busted the doors down.

Zuko's Death

 _Zuko: Ravaa! I saw him._

 _He looked three-quarters dead!_

 _And he was so bad I had to turn my head._

 _You beat him so hard that he was bent and lame,_

 _And I know who everybody's going to blame._

 _I don't believe he knows I acted for our good._

 _I'd save him all this suffering if I could._

 _Don't believe...our good..._

 _And I'd save him if I could..._

Azula confronted him.

 _Azula: Cut the confessions, forget the excuses._

 _I don't understand why you're filled with remorse._

 _Mai: All that you've said has come true with a vengeance._

 _Ty Lee: The mob turned against him, you backed the right horse._

 _Iroh: What you have done will be the grace of our nation._

 _We now have control which we've rightfully earned._

 _And not only that, you've been paid for your efforts._

 _Pretty good wages for one little burn._

 _Zuko: Aang, I know you can't hear me,_

 _But I only did what you wanted me too._

 _Aang, I'd sell out the nation,_

 _For I have been saddled with the murder of you._

 _I have been spattered with innocent blood._

 _I shall be dragged through the slime and the mud._

 _I have been spattered with innocent blood._

 _I shall be dragged through the slime and the, slime and the, slime and the mud!_

Zuko looked to the ground.

 _Zuko: I don't know how to love him._

 _I don't know why he moves me._

 _He's a man. He's just a man._

 _He is not a king. He is just the same_

 _As anyone I know._

 _He scares me so!_

 _When he's cold and dead will he let me be?_

 _Does he love me too? Does he care for me?_

He started to pick up some material to create a dummy, and then grabbed some rope. The memories of Aang started to haunt him.

 _Zuko: My mind is in darkness._

 _Ravaa I am sick. I….. I HAVE BEEN USED!_

 _And you knew all the time._

 _Ravaa, I'll never ever know why you chose me for your crime._

 _Your FOUL, BLOODY CRIME!_

He tied a noose around the dummy.

People were starting to watch and tried to convince Zuko not to jump.

 _Zuko: You have murdered me….. mur….._

 _Murdered me…_

 _Murdered me….._

 _Murdered me, murdered me, murdered me, murdered me, murdered me!_

 _MURDERED!_

He threw the dummy down and people watched in horror as they believed Zuko to be dead.

 _Priests: Poor old Zuko, so long Zuko_

 _Poor old Zuko, so long Zuko._

Backstage:

Sokka was amazed at how hard Zuko punched the door.

"Dang," he said, "He punched right through it."

"Actually that was all me," said Toph.

"Wait, you did this?" asked Sokka.

"We all gotta have special movie effects in some way," said Toph, "Thought I could give a helping hand."

"Nice," said Sokka.

"I also did it because let's be honest," said Toph, "Zuko couldn't possibly punch through a door this big with that wimpy body of his."

"I heard that!" said Zuko walking by.

"Sorry!" said Toph.

She then whispered into Sokka's ear, "Its true."

"I heard that too!" said Zuko.


	11. Trial, Superstar, Crucifixion, John 1941

Chapter 11: Trial before Zhao/Superstar/Crufixation

Aang was brought once again before Zhao.

Iroh, and Azula were present for the trial, while Zhao was concerned as he thought he had dealt with Aang before.

Aang just stood there silently watching as the crowd of people wanted him dead.

Trial before Zhao

 _Zhao: And so the king is once again my guest.  
And why is this? Was Errin unimpressed?_

 _Iroh: We turn to flame to sentence air nomad.  
We have no law send him to the dead.  
We need him crucified.  
It's all you have to do.  
Azula: We need him crucified.  
It's all you have to do._

Zhao then turned to Aang to ask him questions about who he is and where he comes from.

 _Zhao: Talk to me Avatar Aang.  
You have been brought here  
Manacled, beaten by your own people.  
Do you have the first idea why you deserve it?  
Listen King of the Monks,  
Where is your kingdom?  
Look at me. Am I a Monk?_

Aang turned to Zhao.

 _Aang: I have no kingdom in this world.  
I'm through.  
There may be a kingdom for me somewhere.  
If you only knew._

 _Zhao: Then you are a king?_

 _Aang: It's you that say I am.  
I look for truth and find that I get damned._

 _Zhao: But what is truth?  
Is truth a changing law?  
We both have truths.  
Are mine the same as yours?_

The crowd started to intervene.

 _Crowd: CRUFIFY HIM! CRUCIFY HIM!_

 _Zhao: What do you mean?  
You'd crucify your king?_

 _Crowd: We have no king but Ozai!_

 _Zhao: He's done no wrong.  
No, not the slightest thing._

 _Crowd: We have no king but Ozai! Crucify him!_

 _Zhao: What is this new respect for Ozai?  
'Till now this has been noticeably lacking.  
Who is this Avatar? Why is he different?  
You monks produce airbenders by the sack full._

 _Crowd: We need him crucified,  
It's all you have to do.  
We need him crucified,  
It's all you have to do._

 _Zhao: Talk to me, Avatar Aang._

After looking at Aang closely, Zhao realized something; Aang was the man from the dream he had. Not wanting to see him die, he tried to convince the crowd that he meant no harm.

 _Zhao: Look at your Avatar Aang.  
I'll agree he's mad.  
Ought to be locked up,  
But that is not a reason to destroy him.  
He's a sad little man.  
Not a King or God.  
Not a thief,  
I need a crime!_

 _Crowd: Kill him! He says he's Ravaa he's a liar! He'll conquer you, and us and even Ozai!_

The crowd started to get impatient.

 _Crowd: CRUFICY HIM! CRUCIFY HIM!_

 _Zhao: Behold a man,  
Behold your shattered King._

 _Crowd: We have no king but Ozai!_

 _Zhao: You hypocrites,  
You hate us more than him._

 _Crowd: We have no king but Ozai! Crucify him!_

 _Zhao: I see no reason. I find no evil.  
This man is harmless, so why does he upset you?  
He's just misguided, thinks he's important,  
But to keep you vultures happy I shall flog him._

 _Crowd: Crucify him! Crucify him! Crucify, crucify, crucify, crucify! x3_

Two guards stripped Aang's top off. One of them begun to lash him with a fire whip.

 _Zhao: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16._

With every lash Aang started to lose energy and strength.

Katara watched in horror watching the man she loved be struck with fire lashes. Toph and Sokka started to carry her away.

 _Zhao: 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39!_

Aang was dropped to the floor, and Zhao confronted him.

 _Zhao: Where are you from Avatar?  
What do you want Avatar?  
Tell me.  
You've got to be careful.  
You could be dead soon,  
Could well be.  
Why do you not speak when  
I hold your life in my hands?  
How can you stay quiet?  
I don't believe you understand!_

 _Aang: You have nothing in your hands.  
Any power you have, comes to you from far beyond.  
Everything is fixed, and you can't change it._

 _Zhao: You're a fool Avatar.  
How can I help you?_

 _Crowd: Zhao, Crucify him!  
Remember Ozai.  
You have a duty  
To keep the peace, so crucify him!  
Remember Ozai.  
You'll be demoted.  
You'll be deported. Crucify him!_

 _Remember Ozai.  
You have a duty  
To keep the peace, so crucify him!  
Remember Ozai.  
You'll be demoted.  
You'll be deported. Crucify him!_

 _Remember Ozai.  
You have a duty  
To keep the peace, so crucify him!  
Remember Ozai.  
You'll be demoted.  
You'll be deported. Crucify him!_

Zhao finally gave into the crowd realizing he no longer had control

 _Zhao:_ _Don't let me stop your great self-destruction.  
Die if you want to, you misguided martyr.  
I wash my hands of your demolition.  
Die if you want to you innocent puppet!_

Weak from the lashes, Aang started to see a figure approach him.

The figure was surrounded by fire and soon formed into Zuko.

He was grinning at him.

Superstar

 _Zuko:_ _Every time I look at you I don't understand  
Why you let the things you did get so out of hand.  
You'd have managed better if you'd had it planned.  
Why'd you choose such a backward time in such a strange land?  
If you'd come today you could have reached a whole nation.  
Nomads in this timeline had no mass communication. _

_Angels: Don't you get me wrong, don't you get me wrong now x2_

 _I only wanna know, I only wanna know now x2_

 _Zuko: I only wanna know_

 _Angels: Avatar, Avatar,  
Who are you? What have you done so far? x2  
Avatar Superstar,  
Do you think you're what they say you are? x2_

 _Zuko: Tell me what you think about your friends at the top.  
Who'd you think besides yourself's the pick of the crop?  
Roku, was he where it's at? Is he where you are?  
Could Kyoshi move a mountain, or did she just have good PR?  
Did you mean to die like that? Was that a mistake, or  
Did you know your messy death would be a record breaker? _

_Angels: Don't you get me wrong, don't you get me wrong now x2_

 _I only wanna know I only wanna know now_

 _Zuko: I only wanna know_

 _Angels: Avatar, Avatar,  
Who are you? What have you done so far? x2  
Avatar Superstar,  
Do you think you're what they say you are? x2_

 _(Repeats many times)_

Zuko was waiting for an answer from Aang wondering if he really is what they say he is.

His questions have gone unanswered.

He was tied to a cross and given a crown of thorns with a sign saying "King of the Monks"

People were starting to laugh at him and throw objects at him.

The Crucifixion

 _Aang: Ravaa forgive them, for they don't know what they're doing._

Katara and company were near the cross watching him. Katara had tears in her eyes.

 _Aang: Who is my mother? Where is my mother?_

 _Ravaa, why have you forsaken me?_

Blood was dripping from his head from the crown.

 _Aang: I'm thirsty… I'm thirsty….._

 _Oh Ravaa I'm thirsty! I'm so thirsty!_

Looking up to the sky to a light, he knew his time had come.

 _Aang: It is finished….. Ravaa into your hands….. I commend….. my spirit….._

With those final words, Aang died on the cross.

Dozens of people started crying for their hero which they had lost.

Zuko had appeared before Katara and the others.

To his surprise they hugged him and welcomed him back.

Zuko had tears in his eyes knowing that he had lost his friend

Many more people started to feel the impact he had on their lives.

Filming was over and everyone packed their belongings and headed home and thus ended the film at Ember Island.

Aang and friends went to the stage and bowed knowing their hard work had meant something.

"Way better than that lousy Ember Island play they did long ago," said Katara.

"You said it," said Aang.

He scooped her down and they shared a kiss.


End file.
